Your Hidden Language
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: David was one of the few people that could speak Wes' language.  Short little piece exploring the boys friendship. Hints at a potential relationship but it's really just fluff.


**A/N:** Ohsnap! First Glee fic that I'm actually posting! This was written for a Winter Gift Exchange over at one of the LJ Communities I'm apart of. The prompt asked for something with Wes and David being fluffy in some way, written to the song "What Beautiful Stars" by Yiruma. This is what came of four different attempts to get something written down.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Not many people knew that Wes could play piano. It wasn't something that he broadcast much, preferring to keep it as his own private secret-an escape of sorts for when he really needed one. He would sit down in the empty Warblers' practice hall and start to play, losing himself and letting go of everything that was bothering him. Most of the time it was the stress of school but sometimes it was a more personal matter like a breakup, something that had happened a couple times in the past few years.

David, one of the few individuals who knew of Wes' hidden talent, had long since learned to read the meaning behind the music. When the other young man was angry, the music would be intense, complicated, and nine times out of ten Wes wouldn't finish playing it. When he was happy the choice of music was lighter and often there were notes missed as Wes played in a carefree sort of manner, a manner that made David smile every time he stumbled upon such a scene. Each emotion had a type of music, a choice composer in some cases, and he knew them all almost by heart.

But even David ran into confusion sometimes. Like now.

Leaning against the doorframe of the practice hall, he watched as Wes played, his blazer abandoned on a chair off to the side, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as his fingers danced over the keys. The tune was light, heartfelt, but it almost felt like there was an underlying sadness to it at the same time. Wes' eyes were closed as he played. It was clear he had practiced this piece many a time before but David honestly couldn't recall having heard it before. He hesitated where he was for only a few moments more before slipping into the room, not bothering to shut the door considering how deserted the academy was due to the upcoming break. No reason to hide when there was nothing to hide from.

His eyes briefly traveled to the window beyond Wes, watching the snow fall outside, the dying sunlight cast a rather beautiful glow across the Dalton grounds. It was picturesque really, that particular background coupled with Wes at the piano and part of David wished he could have captured the moment forever. The serenity of it all was broken though as the young man at the piano paused, eyes open now and lingering on David who had stopped a few feet away. Their gazes locked and a silent conversation seemed to transpire before the spell was broken as David tossed him a faint smile, moving over to sit beside him on the bench. Wes shifted just a bit to give his friend more room before he started to play again, picking up right where he left off. Once more David found himself spiraling through the emotions that lay beyond the music, trying to piece the puzzle together as he watched his friend play. The sadness had to be something 'this past week' recent as Wes and his girlfriend had broken up almost three weeks ago, that phase of piano playing long since passed. Had something happened to a family member? David was fairly certain his friend would have said something but there was always a possibility that he was trying to be a tough guy and cope on his own.

No, the music wasn't right for that though.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the song had come to a end until Wes leaned to the side, bumping their shoulders together in a silent request for David to look at him. Once more their gazes met and they both stayed silent, communicating in a way that only they could. David studied his friend's eyes closely, catching the faint flickers of emotions that danced through them, spying the happiness he had picked up on in the music and then he caught the missing piece; the emotion he hadn't quite been able to grasp because of how bogged down it had been in the song.

Loneliness.

It startled David a bit and he was unable to hide his reaction as he blinked, head tilting just slightly. Wes, realizing he had been caught, shrugged just a bit, breaking their gaze as he reached forward to tap out a slight tune on the piano keys. David reached out to grab his hand before he could continue and stood, giving the other young man a slight tug.

"Come on," was all he said in response to the questioning gaze of the other and that seemed to be enough as Wes stood and allowed himself to be pulled out of the room after he retrieved his blazer. David led him back to their shared dorm and snagged both their coats from where they hung just inside the door, handing Wes his as he slid his own on, reaching for his scarf next. The young man beside him didn't hesitate to follow suit and once they were both properly dressed in winter attire David once more grabbed his friend's hand and led him outside. Words felt unnecessary, the echoing tap of their shoes against the hardwood floors and the sound of fabric shifting as they moved enough noise to keep the silence from being deafening. Anything David could have said ran the risk of breaking the comfortable feeling between them and that was the last thing he wanted to do at this point.

The view from the music hall had barely done the outdoors justice, everything far more beautiful than that glimpse had shown. A mixture of Christmas lights wound around each lamppost that lined the sidewalks and the wreaths and wood reindeer that had been tastefully placed all about the grounds gave the academy a Christmas village type feel. It was quiet, just like the indoors had been, but at the same time there was just enough noise to make in comfortable. A glance at Wes confirmed that he felt the ease in the air as well and, releasing his friend's hand, David instead wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders as they walked. They continued in silence around the entirety of the academy grounds, just taking comfort in each other's presence. Sure, he could have struck up a conversation of some sort with his friend but part of him felt that maybe, right now, this is what Wes needed. He could feel the way the other young man relaxed under his arm, leaning into him slightly in that way he tended to do and David felt himself smile again.

Before either of them realized it they were back outside the dorms and David started to move up the steps only to be stopped as Wes slipped out from under his arm, grabbing it instead and tugging him towards a bench in a silent request. Eyebrow arching David followed and sat down beside the other once the bench had been cleared of most of the snow, stretching his legs out in front of him as he rested his arms over the back of the bench. Wes settled beside him, leaning up against his side as he kept his hands hidden inside his pockets, clearly chilled but not wanting to ruin the moment, the long drawn moment, the two boys had found themselves in. Up above the stars had begun to show themselves as the sun made its final descent below the horizon and, head tilting back, David found himself tracing constellations with his gaze as he found them. At some point Wes shifted again and his head came to rest against David's shoulder, said young man tilting his head forward to glance down at him but Wes made no move to look at him. He couldn't help the slight pull to his lips as he slid his arm down off the bench to rest around his friend, tugging him just that much closer. David's gaze was once more drawn to the stars above while Wes rested against him and at some point, somewhere between finding Gemini and tracing along the hexagon to Canis Minor then Canis Major, David felt the young man beside him shift and looked down. Eyes closed with a content expression on his face, Wes seemed to have drifted off, ignoring the cold and taking comfort in the warmth his friend provided. David's eyes softened as he watched his friend, leaning down after a moment to press a kiss to the top of his head.

He still had questions for the other, still wanted to know what had caused him to play that particular song but right then and there, sitting on that bench as the snow continued to fall around them, David knew it could wait just a little while longer.


End file.
